


[podfic] Clapback

by Sunquistadora



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, safehouse missing scene, showing my love for Kevin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Kevin interrupted, brow furrowing, “Did you say: clapped back?”Jake’s mouth opened wide in a strange expression. Kevin couldn’t tell if it was glee or shock. “You don’t know what a clapback is?”





	[podfic] Clapback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clapback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939450) by [cravatsarecool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravatsarecool/pseuds/cravatsarecool). 



[Streaming MP3 (right click to download)](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/Clapback.mp3)

Duration: 9:50 | Thanks to Paraka for hosting and to the ITPE mods for all their work!

Cover art by Sunquistadora

 


End file.
